Boarding School Troubles!
by ScreaminMyLove
Summary: Both losing their guardians at the age of twelve, Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy are sent to an all boy's boarding school. Butting heads, doing homework, crazy fiances, weird fanboys, falling in love and what's this? Demons and death gods too? What are the poor boys to do? AloisXCiel, hinted SebastianXClaude.
1. Prolouge

"Boarding school? Madame Red, you aren't serious...are you?" Ciel Phantomhive fixed his dark blue eyes on the woman dressed in a red dress. Madame Red stopped playing his her red hair and looked at Ciel. "Yes, I'm serious Ciel. I think it's good for you. Learn some things before you run the family business." Ciel sighed. He was now the head of the whole Phantomhive company since his parents had recently died in a horrible fire. "And call me auntie! You're too formal with me." Madame Red added. Since Ciel's loss, his aunt had been kind enough to take him in. Pouting, Ciel was tempted to whine, but he stopped himself. "But auntie! I'm capable of taking over the family business! You heard people comment my advanced skills." Madame Red rubbed her forehead. She knew Ciel was capable of taking over the family business but she wanted Ciel to still act like a child the most that he can. He was like the son she never could have, which meant she wanted him to have as much fun as he can. "I'm not changing my mind Ciel. You're going to boarding school for a couple years then you can run the company." Ciel slumped into his chair and pouted. Madame Red walked over to Ciel and planted a kiss on the sulking boy's cheek. "I'm sorry deary but just do this for me...ok?" Ciel looked into the brown-red eyes and nodded. It's the least thing he can do for her. Smiling, Madame Red told Ciel when they'd be leaving and what to pack. Getting up from his comfy chair, Ciel smoothed out his blue outfit. "What is this boarding school called anyway auntie?" Without looking at him, she answered. "Oh, some school the Trancy household funds. I forgot the name of it though. But i do remember it being an all-boy school. Maybe you can meet some new friends there." She turned around and smiled brightly at Ciel. Ciel couldn't help but smile a bit back. _Boarding school...how ...lovely..._

Alois Trancy walked the endless hallway. It was very quiet, the only sound being made it the soft shuffling of his bare feet making contat on the carpet. In the back sash of his, rather revealing, red kimono, held a big knife. His sky blue eyes were focused at the end of the hallway. _After this, i'll own everything this old fart has. _Alois smiled to himself. Quickening his pace, he hurried into the room of the old Trancy. "Master? I'm here like you asked." he sweetly said. With a grunt, the old man before him was fat, balding and wrinkly. "Come here my pet...sit here." the old perv patted his lap, waiting for Alois to come. Trying not to gag, Alois followed his orders. Sitting on the old man's lap, he prayed that his knife wouldn't be found. The old man licked his lips and began kissing poor Alois' face. His breath smelled of scotch and his hands began roaming. Shivering, Alois forced himself to kiss the old man back. Keeping him distraced, Alois slowly pulled the knife from the back sash. "Shall we procced to the bed my pet?" the old man purred. Alois' face scrunched into disgust and he smiled wickedly at the old earl. "Not today you old perv!" Raising the knife high in the air, Alois brought it down and stabbed the earl in the back of the neck. Gasping for air, the old man tried to pry Alois off of him. Digging the knife in deeper, Alois tried his best to stay on. "You damned filthy child!" Enraged, Alois ripped the knife out and began stabbing the earl's chest. The man began screaming as blood poured out of him. Finally, Alois found his old wretched heart and stabbed it multiple times. Blood splattered all over him as he kept stabbing and stabbing. All his hatred and humiliation went into the stabs, as he saw the old earl's eyes go blank, he laughed macinically. Stopping, he felt the body go limp. Just as he planned, he heard the butlers and maids rushing to the room. Getting off of the dead man, he moved him to the floor. _Act like you actually lost something._ Alois thought.

The maids opened the room to find their master dead and an Alois bawling his eyes out with blood covering him. "He's dead! Someone murdered him!" Alois sobbed into the dead man's chest. A brave maid tried prying Alois off of the man, but to keep up the act, Alois slapped her hand away. "No! Don't touch him!" _Man i'm so good! _One of the butler's came and dragged Alois away. Kicking and screaming, Alois demanded to be put down. Locking him up in his room, they made the boy take a bath. When the coast was clear, Alois sat in the warm bath and began laughing. "Now that he's out the way, i can go off to boarding school. Maybe try to be a normal boy for once." Alois laughed to himself. "Who am i shitting? Like i'll ever be normal. Hope that boarding school can contain me." Alois smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

Looking out of the window, bright blue eyes were fixed on the castle in the distance. Smile growing, Alois threw his hands in the air and screamed his excitement. For a bubbly boy like Alois, being in a carriage ride for two hours straight nearly made the boy go mad. Opening the window, he stuck his head out and felt the wind in his blonde hair.

"HERE I COME SCHOOL!" he screamed on the top of his lungs. The carriage hit a bump in the road and the boy felt like he was about to fall out. "Hey! Watch where there fuck you're driving this thing!" he yelled at the driver.

"Master Trancy! Please sit back into the carriage." the coachman responded nervously. Pouting, he did as he was told. Fixing his thigh high stockings, the boy kept staring as the castle grew closer and closer. The school looked more like an old castle used for past kings and queens. The gargoyles hung at the very top and smiled evilly at any visitor. Vines surrounded the tower in the left wing. Alois clearly saw the gardens that surrounded the school, along with more land in the background. In the far off distance, Alois saw a little church on top of a rather large hill. Placing his cheek in his hand, he sighed. It was only a matter of time before Alois Trancy hit the school.

Staring in the distance, Ciel stared at his new home with wonder. _Looks nothing like a school. _He thought to himself. For hours, Ciel had the whole carriage to himself. Madame Red had business to do in the hospital. Ciel was soon informed that they had been following another carriage ahead of them. No wonder the earl heard screaming earlier...It was only a matter of time before Ciel reached the school and started a new life there. Already, Ciel was starting to feel nervous, just a tad bit though. He wondered what courses he was going to take. Hopefully, it would benefit him in the future when he ran the Phantomhive business. To get his mind off of it, he began fixing his appearance. Smoothing out wrinkles in his shirt, picking lint off, combing though his blue hair and fixing his bootlaces. Pouting, he willed himself to stop. A Phantomhive does NOT get nervous. They must have the utmost confidence in their appearance and action. Sitting up straight, Ciel continued to stare at the castle growing larger in the distance. _I'm ready for anything they throw at me._

"They'll be here soon." a man with red eyes smiled. A man with golden eyes fixed his glasses.

"I can see that Michaelis. I'm not blind." the man replied coldly. Fixing his vest, Sebastian Michaelis opened the door.

"After you Claude." Sighing, Claude walked out, followed by Sebastian.

"...Michaelis...it seems that you didn't tend to the garden." Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian looked around. Flowers bloomed in every direction. Tulips, roses, irises, poppies and many more were arranged in a manner that made everything seem like a wonderland. The hedges were cut perfectly into shapes. The grass was so green and perfect. Everything about the garden was perfect.

"What seems to be the matter?" Sebastian asked. Claude pointed to the shadow moving in the flowers.

"That there...is the matter." Sebastian walked over to flowers and found nothing. The man sighed and pinched his eyebrows together.

"Are your glasses broken? There's nothing here." Sebastian said. Annoyed, Claude walked over to the other and pointed more closely at the thing moving.

"There." Looking, Sebastian picked up the thing. The thing mewed ever so lightly.

"You know what I said about those things!" Claude nagged. Looking at Sebastian with bright green eyes, the black cat purred in Sebastian's arms.

"Your just mad that this cat ate your pet spider. It's just a spider Claude, you can get plenty more." Sebastian chuckled to himself as he petted the cat lovingly.

"...that spider was special..." Claude whispered. Rolling his eyes, Sebastian put the cat down and watched it run off into the school.

"Well, they're here. Let's go." Sebastian and Claude began walking through the garden.

Both Ciel and Alois got off of their carriages and waited for chaperones. Alois eyed the dark haired boy. _Hm, he's pretty cute. I wonder how I can play with him._ Alois smirked to himself. Walking to dark haired boy, Alois fixed his hair a bit. Tapping the shoulder, the boy turned around. The first thing Alois noticed was the boy's eyes. Even though they were a dark blue, they seemed bright. It reminded Alois of the ocean. "Hi~ I'm Alois Trancy! What's your name?" Alois flashed a bright smile at Ciel. Ciel raised an eyebrow. He quickly looked over Alois. His bright sky blue eyes were friendly, his messy blonde hair shaped his face. The blonde boy was wearing a white shirt with a green vest, rather short shorts and- excuse me? Thigh-high stockings? His knee-high boots had purple bows that matched the color of his trench coat. _Showing too much skin for a boy. Shameful._ Ciel thought to himself.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Nice to meet you." Ciel said as he fixed his top hat. He heard the blonde giggle. "What's so funny?" Ciel asked. Alois looked at Ciel was a mischievous look. The dark haired boy began to get a bad feeling about this. Before he knew it, Alois kissed his cheek.

"You're so cute Ciel Phantomhive!" Alois giggled more. Ciel began to blush a dark red color. This was exactly what Alois wanted to see. He loved to toy with people's emotions. Ciel didn't know what to do. He wasn't use to another BOY his age giving him attention like this. Wiping his cheek, he pretended that it didn't phase him.

"If you don't mind, Trancy, I would appreciate it if you didn't kiss me on the cheek." Ciel said with his head held high. Alois looked at him with innocent eyes then pouted.

"Fine...I won't." Alois said. _Well, that was easy...A little too easy._ Ciel thought. As Ciel was to say something, two men appeared before them. Both men were attractive, but don't get Ciel wrong, he was straight.(A/N- haha for now) The man with red eyes bowed in front of Ciel and Alois. The other man with glasses nodded his head.

"Welcome! My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I will be one of your teachers here at this school." Sebastian smiled at them. Ciel observed Sebastian. The first thing he noticed was how tall he was. Of course, Ciel didn't hit puberty yet, but Sebastian was taller than most men Ciel has seen in his life so far. His jet-black hair was a bit spiky. As Sebastian looked at Ciel, he nearly stepped back. His eyes were...red! Ciel regained his composure and cleared his throat. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel looked at the man next to Sebastian. "Who are you?" The man looked liked Sebastian, but not quite. His golden eyes were cold. His hair was more of a profession, his aura itself was stoic. Alois stared at the man with a smile on his face.

"Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Claude Faustus." he bowed slightly as he said it. Claude fixed his gaze on Alois. "I'm assuming you're Alois Trancy?" Claude fixed his glasses.

"Hiiii~" Alois smiled brightly. Ciel rolled his eyes. _Idiot._ Ciel thought to himself. Sebastian smiled some more.

"Well. Ciel and Alois will be roommates here in the school." Claude said casually. Sebastian began bringing the luggage inside the rather huge castle.

"What?" Ciel yelled as Alois screamed "Yay!". Ciel stared at Claude in disbelief then stared at the blonde smiling like a maniac.

"In this school, we make sure every student has a roomate, for the sole reason of helping each other out." Sebastian said. _Oh yes. You guys are helping me out already._ Alois thought. Ciel felt a shiver down his spine.

_Uggh...why me?_ Ciel thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Man, I'm so stupid! i had finished this chap months ago -_- I AM SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU! it seems like i have a writers block to most of my stories - but alas, NO MORE! i shall try harder to add more chaps! D: anyways review lovelys 3 your comments make me happy :D

* * *

><p>As Ciel and Alois were dropped off by their new teachers and guardians, Alois began thinking mischievous thoughts. Being as far away from Alois as possible, Ciel began unpacking his things. Ciel was getting a bad feeling about staying in a room with Alois. Alone. With no one to help him. At night. Already Ciel was guessing what Alois was thinking. In Ciel's mind, this is what Alois is thinking, "Fufufu, all the things I could do to this boy! Fufufuu..." While in reality, this is what Alois is thinking, "Kekeke...all the things I could do to Ciel! Kekeke." Ciel wasn't far off now was he?<p>

"I know what you're thinking Trancy. Don't even try it." Ciel warned. Alois smiled brightly at him. _Tch, the smile of a demon._ Ciel thought to himself.

"Whatever do you mean Ciel?" Alois asked sweetly. Ciel's eye twitched. Alois didn't know him that long but he was already pushing his buttons. The blonde smiled wickedly and continued unpacking his clothes. Turning his back, Ciel also continued unpacking his things. As he unpacked, Ciel was deep in thought, and when he's deep in thought, he hears nothing. His usual Phantomhive guard goes down. Mistake number one. Alois noticed the boy's guard go down and giggled to himself. "This is going to be _good."_ Alois said under his breath. The blonde began creeping closer and closer to the unguarded boy.

_I should write a letter to Auntie right away. She must be worried about me. Ugh, I wonder when we start school. I just want to know what classes I take. _Ciel sighed at his thoughts. As he snapped out of it, his guard was back up. Quickly turning around to check up on his new roommate, he found the blonde missing. Sweat dropping a bit, Ciel began searching the room. _Crap, my innocence is going to die tonight._ Ciel thought to himself. He constantly turned to his left since it was his weak spot. A terrible accident years ago caused his left eye to be damaged. Since that horrid day, he wore an eye patch.

"Alois, you twit, where are you?" Ciel asked in agitation. Silence was Ciel's answer. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed his clothes and walked to his closet. Opening it, he screamed. Alois was in his closet smiling like a maniac. Before Ciel could say anything, Alois jumped in Ciel. Pinning him down, Alois had a huge grin on his face. Ciel glared at the boy. "Get off of me Trancy!" Ciel growled under his breath. Alois moved his face dangerously close to Ciel's soon-to-be blushing face.

"You're gonna have to make me Ciel." Alois smiled. Ciel felt his eye twitching in anger and tried pushing the blonde off. Poor Ciel was too weak to push the rather strong Alois off of him. Ciel felt Alois' breath on his face and blushed even redder. Alois noticed this immediately and smiled. "Did little Ciel not have his first kiss yet?" Alois teased. Ciel glared at him. "I'll take that as a no." the boy said as he gently placed his lips right on Ciel's lips. Wide-eyed, Ciel was trying to get this current situation though his head. Alois got off of him and smiled in victory. Ciel laid on the floor in shock. Absolute shock. _What just happened? Did he just...kiss me? Alois...kiss...kiss..._ The word "kiss" echoed in Ciel's mind. After the tenth echo, Ciel sat up like a madman. Dramatically turning to the smiling Alois, Ciel got up and pointed in his face.

"Y-You! How dare you kiss me! You are a MALE and I'm a MALE! MALES DON'T KISS EACH OTHER!" Ciel said. For once in his life, he was completely embarrassed; poor boy lost his cool. Taking deep breaths, Alois seemed to have stayed the same. Ciel's outburst did no effects on him, instead, he just giggled.

"Of course two males can kiss. We just kissed." Alois said bluntly. Trembling from anger, Ciel decided to ignore Alois and started picking up his clothes that lay on the floor. "Ciel~ You're so cute!" Alois smiled.

"Heh, and you're so not." Ciel replied without thinking. Alois' lip slightly twitched at Ciel's reply.

"Oh Ciel, you know I'm the cutest guy you ever seen!" Ciel looked at Alois with a poker face. Alois blinked at Ciel. He had no clue what this blue haired boy was thinking and it was starting to frighten him a bit. Before Alois could say something witty, there was a knock at the door.

"Ciel, Alois." Sebastian opened the door. "Dinner is now being served. Follow me to the dining hall once you are ready" Ciel and Alois looked at each other and sighed. Alois skipped merrily to the door and smiled at Sebastian.

"Ugh." Ciel said while rolling his eyes. "Great, more people to meet."


	4. Chapter 3

Happy Hallowween all 3 ehh this isnt much of a halloween chap but um...idk o3o it kind of just...made itself on the way xD ANYWAYS! review and enjoy! :DD

* * *

><p>As Ciel and Alois followed the tall man, they noticed how every person they passed had a costume on. Ciel furrowed his eyes together and looked more intensely. Alois stared in wonder and continued skipping merrily on his way. Clearing his throat, Sebastian turned his head around.<p>

"If I may, why is everyone dressed in costumes?" Ciel asked. Sebastian stopped for a bit and stared. The stare lasted a couple of second before being replaced with a smirk.

"Why, it's Halloween of course!" Sebastian said happily. Alois and Ciel gawked at the teacher.

"What? Can I go back to my room and change then? I totally forgot it was today!" Alois begged the teacher. For once, Ciel agreed with the blonde. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Fine, let me accompany you back then." Sebastian said while walking back. Alois began running back in to the room as Ciel stayed with the teacher. Ciel tried his best not to sigh aloud.

* * *

><p>Alois opened his closet and dumped all of his clothes onto the bed. He surely brought a costume. He remembers placing the outfit in his trunk somewhere. He heard the door opening and saw Ciel walk in. Without a second glance for once, Alois kept looking for his costume. He heard Ciel rummaging through his own stuff. Alois sneaked a peek from the side of his eye. Ciel had removed his shirt. The pale skin seemed to glow in the candle light. His dark hair seemed to shine blue as his fingers brushed through it. Alois found himself blushing a bit. Ciel's dark blue eyes looked over Alois' face.<p>

"Can I help you?" Ciel said while putting on a white shirt. Alois turned his back to Ciel.

"Sorry, I spaced out." Alois mumbled as he continued looking. Ciel rolled his eyes as he put on his pants. Ciel left without saying goodbye. Alois finally found his costume and put it down. He walked to the door. "Sebastian! Ciel! You can go on without me. I know where the cafeteria is." Sebastian nodded and guided pirate Ciel away. Alois picked up the blue and white fabric and smiled. He didn't have anything to fill out the top, which sucked but he could always adjust it so it can fit his flat chest. Unzipping the dress, Alois began humming to himself. When he finished putting the rather long dress on himself, he put on the fake hair extensions. Looking in the mirror, he looked like a girl. Smiling to himself, he walked out of the room and made his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Ciel looked at all the boys that were in the cafeteria. Boys that vary from the ages of nine to eighteen were dressed in all sorts of costumes. Cane in his hand, Sebastian guided him to an empty table that was meant for Alois and himself to sit in. Ciel looked around for the stupid blonde. <em>It does not take long to put on a damn costume.<em> Ciel thought to himself. Rolling his eyes, he thanked Sebastian and sat down. For once, Ciel didn't want to be alone and wished the blonde was near him. Not so they can talk but it was only because they knew each other. Fixing his hat, he saw blonde hair in his side vision. Turning his head, he was face to face with a blonde maid. _She looks oddly familiar…_Ciel thought but he couldn't help but think the maid was cute. The unknown blonde smiled at him. Her light blue eyes looked at Ciel and her smile broadened.

"My, that costume looks very stunning on you master!" Ciel couldn't help but turn red. The maid was too cute for him to handle. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you." Ciel looked away. He never felt like this before, so he doesn't know how to handle this type of situation. The maid smiled and grabbed Ciel's hand.

"I'd like for you to join me somewhere." She said as she pulled onto Ciel. Many boys were looking at the two but mostly at this unknown maid. Ciel noticed how the maid was taller than him. Furrowing his brows, he really wished he hit puberty already. The maid took him into a dark room that seemed to be isolated from everyone else.

"What are we doing here?" Ciel asked. Chuckling, the maid stepped closer to Ciel.

"I want to get to know you more Ciel Phantomhive." The maid said as she wrapped her arms around Ciel's neck.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Ciel asked. The blonde simply smiled and put her finger to Ciel's lips.

"I heard about you from earlier. You are the new student." Her breath tickled Ciel's neck. Lucky for him, the maid couldn't see his beet red face.

"Oh. Well, why did you pick me? There was someone else." Ciel saw something flash in those light blue eyes but chose to ignore it. He was mostly focusing on how close the maid's lips were to his own. He never has his first kiss yet (he was not counting Trancy), and he did not know what to do.

"Just close your eyes and relax. Let your body guide you." The maid whispered. Biting his lips, Ciel was trying to relax. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to relax. He felt cold hands caress his face gently and slightly pull him in. Finally relaxing, he moved closer and closer until he felt warm lips touch his own. Such a sweet kiss, Ciel felt like he could get cavities. A soft peck left Ciel wanting more. Ciel held onto the hands on his face and let them caress them. He wanted more. Moving on his own, he kissed the maid again. She was too cute for him to control himself. He now knew how greedy men can get around women. He heard his name being called but he ignored it. Ciel kissed those soft lips once again.

"Ciel~" Biting the inside of his lip, he looked into light blue eyes. "You're so cute Ciel." The maid smiled. Widening his eyes, Ciel realized who the maid was.

"Alois Trancy!" Ciel screamed on the top of his lungs. Alois smiled cutely at the blushing Ciel.

"My, that certainly was a treat for me! Sorry you had to get tricked." Alois licked his lips. "You know, you're not bad for a rookie." Ciel felt like snapping his cane in two. How dare he toy with his feelings! Before Ciel could say anything, Alois grabbed his hands.

"Oh stop it Ciel. You know you're attracted to me. Why put up a fight?" Alois smiled. Ciel growled a bit under his breath and stomped on Alois' foot. "Ouch!" Alois let go of Ciel. Being freed, Ciel ran off while rubbing his lips on his sleeve.

He couldn't believe he kissed Alois Trancy. This just wasn't suppose to happen! The brunette tried finding his way through the halls of the large school. The more turns he took, the more he felt lost. Growling aloud, Ciel blamed this whole mess on Alois. After a while of being lost, Ciel took his time and looked at the art that surrounded him. There was one painting that Ciel stopped to stare at intensely. The large painting had shown a young man with silver hair. His red eyes seemed to stare right into Ciel's soul. Fixated on this picture, he didn't hear the foot steps behind him. When Ciel realized what was going to happen, it was too late. Someone covered his nose with a cloth. Inhaling the weird scent, Ciel saw his vision blurring. His body began to go numb and heavy.

"Wha- Stop…" was all Ciel could manage before the darkness surrounded his conscious mind.


	5. Chapter 4

GRRRR I'M SORRY! D: i'm such a bad person ;-; anyways, review my lovelies! i love your feedback 333

* * *

><p>Alois walked into the hallway where he saw Ciel storm off. He grabbed his chest. The blonde felt bad. Yes, Alois Trancy felt bad for once. Maybe, he shouldn't had done that to poor Ciel. Sighing, Alois wanted to apologize to Ciel but he wanted to let the brunette cool off. Sighing, Alois walked towards the cafeteria. While walking there, he saw a mysterious cloaked man walk past him. The blonde felt a shiver go down his spine and turned around to find no one near him. Alois had a really bad feeling about that man. Something didn't seem...right. It may be Halloween but being that covered was very suspicious. Biting his lip, he slowly walked back to the cafeteria. Something bad was going to happen but Alois didn't know what.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel woke up with a pounding head. Groaning, Ciel tried opening his eyes but it felt sewed shut. He wanted to rub them but he realized his hands were tied together. This sent Ciel into a state of panic. He managed to widen his eyes though it hurt like hell. Growling aloud, he tried freeing himself from his damned binds.<p>

"For the love of God, this is fucking ridiculous." Ciel said aloud as he grew more and more frustrated with his bindings. He heard the sound of feet shuffling on the floor and stopped. "Who the hell is there? Untie me at once!" Ciel yelled into the direction of the shuffling. Chuckling, a masked man came out from the shadows.

"My, how feisty you are Ciel Phantomhive." a deep voice replied. Ciel repressed his urge to attack blindly at this mysterious man. Ciel began biting his lip as he tried to think of a way to get out of here. The strange man stepped closer to Ciel. "You truly are beautiful up close Ciel." Ciel scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Are you one of the damned pigs that murdered my parents years ago?" Ciel growled. The man smiled.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." The man's smile widened. Rubbing Ciel's face, the man stared at Ciel. The man's eyes were he only thing that Ciel could see, otherwise, the rest of the face was covered. Ciel moved his head out and away from the touch of this stranger's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Ciel yelled. Seconds later, Ciel felt his left side stinging.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! You are _mine. _Got it? I own you now." Ciel's eyes widened and he tried getting up.

"Someone! Help me!" Ciel screamed on the top of his lungs. "Help! Help!" The man growled as he grabbed Ciel's collar and slapped him several times in the face.

"Shut up! I said, shut up!" Ciel finally quieted down and for once, prayed that someone would save him.

* * *

><p>As Alois walked closer and closer to the cafeteria, his instincts were screaming at him to turn back. He was biting inside his cheek ferociously to the point that it bled a bit. Several boys saw him and mistaken him for a maid. Of course, Alois blew a kiss to the boys just to mess with them. When no one was around, Alois ran back to the direction he was from. Lifting up the dress, Alois ran as fast as he could. Reaching the hallway he was in before, he swore he heard screaming of some kind. Furrowing his brows, he tried his best to find the source. He could barely make out the words. <em>Someone help me<em>. Widening his eyes, he ran to the source. He couldn't see any doors but the screaming was coming from the other side of the wall. _HELP ME! HELP ME!_ Alois recognized the voice and realized it was Ciel. Panicking, Alois began groping the walls for a crack, or something that would open some trap door that would lead him to Ciel.

"Ciel! Hold on!" Alois screamed into the wall. Alois heard slapping and kicking and tried even harder to find an opening. He began to hear fabric ripping. In a state of panic, Alois picked up a bunt object and smashed it onto the wall. Over and over again, he used all the strength he had and smashed at the wall. Finally, a dent the size of his fist appeared. Alois threw the blunt object aside and began ripping the wallpaper and wall apart. Clawing his way in, Alois heard soft crying. His Ciel is in danger. Taking a step back, Alois kicked the wall. A crack formed and Alois tackled it with the strength of two men. The room was pitch dark besides the occasional candle lights. Looking around, Alois tried to find Ciel.

"Ciel? Where are you?" Alois said loudly. He heard sniffling in a corner and turned around. There, he saw Ciel on the floor, crying. Most of his clothes had been ripped off, and it seemed like there were bruises on his body. "Ciel…" Crouching down, Alois tried to move Ciel. Sensing movement, Ciel cringed and moved back. "Ciel, Ciel. It's me, Alois." Ciel stared at Alois a bit wide-eyed but eventually relaxed a bit.

"A-Alois! Run." Ciel whispered. "He's still in here." Alois felt Ciel trembling a bit.

"No, Ciel. I'm getting you out of here." Alois took part of his dress off and wrapped it around Ciel. Alois couldn't believe this already happened and it wasn't even a damn day yet. "You sure have a lot of people wanting you, huh Ciel." Alois tried lightning up the situation but he didn't even believe himself. Finally covering Ciel up, he picked up the boy. He was very light for a boy. "Ok Ciel, we're walking out of here and getting you patched up."

"Oh no, you're not." A deep menacing voice called out from the darkness. Alois turned around to try to face the man but the room was too dark. Cursing under his breath, Alois made an attempt to escape. He was near the door when it suddenly closed in front of his face.

"Fuck!" Alois yelled and kicked the door. Looking around, Alois put Ciel down somewhere where it looked like the brunette would be safe. "Don't make a sound and don't come out till the door is open. Once it is, you better run." Alois barely whispered aloud to Ciel. Ciel looked at Alois with a questioning gaze.

"Children…where are you?" the deep voice called. Alois took off his dress and covered Ciel. Alois didn't have a shirt on but he luckily had pants. Taking out a hidden knife, Alois looked at Ciel one last time and nodded.

"Right here, you fucking bastard." Alois growled.

"Ah, Alois Trancy. Long time no see!"


	6. Chapter 5

Hrm, crappy chap is crappy v-v school's seriously, a pain. in the. ass. GRRR anyways, review pwease! i love the reviews 33

* * *

><p>Alois felt the scream get caught in his throat. He must be dreaming because this man in front of him was not suppose to be alive. He was pretty sure he killed him on that warm night in his very own room but something or someone had brought him back to haunt him.<p>

"Why, father…it's you." Alois smiled at the old man. The old earl looked at Alois with an obvious fake smile.

"Yes Alois. It's me, the man you tried to kill." The old man growled at the end of the sentence. Alois kept his composure and continued smiling. "I'm highly disappointed in you Alois. That wound really did hurt." Ciel was barely listening to any of this. Alois didn't realize that Ciel was bleeding heavily from his ribs. _He tried killing this man…_ Ciel thought to himself.

"Tch, tell me something I don't know old man." Alois smirked but the old man walked towards him and slapped him across the face hard. With a stinging red cheek, Alois' looked at the man with cold blue eyes.

"A doll does NOT talk back to its master!" the man yelled. Alois didn't make a grab for his cheek and did a half smirk.

"Last time I checked, I was a fucking human being." Alois stood tall and crossed his arms.

"Last time I checked, I fucking bought you. You are MINE." The man said.

"I am no longer yours! I'm not going to be your fucking little bitch anymore and you don't own me!" Alois screamed. The man growled and charged at Alois. Ciel screamed for the blonde to move but Alois stood there with a dark expression on his face.

"I'll make you regret those words Jim McCain." The old man was right in front of Alois ready to smack him when suddenly; Alois pulled out his knife and stabbed the old man. The man screamed out and took a step back. Ciel was barely conscious but he could hear some of the words. There was a lot of blood flowing from his ribs but Alois didn't notice. Ciel felt his breathing go into short pants and begged for someone to save them. Ciel stayed where he was and stayed quiet as he heard the tension build.

"I don't think I'll be the one regretting things today." Alois got the old earl's gun out of the holster and pointed it at the man's forehead.

"W-wait A-Alois, d-don't want to be drastic now do we?" The old earl put his hands up in surrender. Alois rolled his eyes and scowled in disgust. Kicking him hard in the stomach, he made sure to step on the man's head with the heel of his shoe.

"Fucking old man," Alois spat the words out with complete disgust. "One minute ago, you were about to kill both Ciel and I. Now here you are on the ground begging for mercy like the spineless worm you are. You disgust me to no end." He kept applying more pressure to the man's head as each word filled him with more anger.

"Filthy eyes. You always had such filthy eyes." Alois clenched his jaw tightly and cocked the gun. He aimed it at the balding head of the old earl "No one loves you and they never will. You'll die all alone and wretched just like I-"

"SHUT UP!" Alois screamed and pulled the trigger. Several gun shots were heard as the sound bounced off of the stone walls. As silence filled the air, Alois' panting was audible as he slumped to the ground. His whole body was trembling. He tried so hard not to let the words sink in but they were. What Alois feared the most in his life was to be all alone in the darkness once again. He just wanted someone to love him and shine him with light. The tears were burning his vision.

"A-Alois…" Ciel called out in a whisper. Alois wiped his eyes and went to Ciel. "I…I need…he-" Ciel passed out from the pain. Alois grabbed a hold of Ciel and began shaking him.

"Ciel? Ciel?" Alois cried out. More tears filled his eyes as he tried to figure out what to do. The blonde felt his hand being warm and sticky and looked at it. "You…you were bleeding this whole time and you didn't tell me…" Alois put Ciel down gently and tried opening the door. It was locked and he had no way of getting Ciel help. Sheer panic took over Alois as he began banging on the door. Screaming for help, he prayed that someone would come to save him and Ciel. Crying, Alois felt completely useless. He crashed onto the ground but kept banging on the door. These events happened too quickly and it was because of him. His past came to haunt him and it brought an innocent victim into the picture. Running his hand through his hair, Alois dared to look at Ciel.

Ciel was paler than usual but Alois barely saw his chest move. It was clear that he needed quick medical attention or else Alois would really lose him for good. Getting up, Alois tried getting more energy to pound his fists on the door and screamed on the top of his lungs. Panting, he pressed his ear to the door. Alois barely heard footsteps making their way towards the door.

"Help! Help!" Alois screamed while clawing at the door.

"Who's in there?" Sebastian said through the wall. Alois looked at Ciel and felt his breathing quicken.

"Get us out NOW! Ciel Phantomhive is terribly hurt and we have a dead man in here!" There was silence for what seemed like a half an hour but he heard Sebastian and Claude respond in the same voice.

"Alois, move back now." There was some demonic tone to the command that Alois ran back to protect Ciel's defenseless body. With a couple of loud thuds, the door came flying past Alois. The light blinded Alois. Covering his face, he hovered over Ciel's body protectively. "Alois…" Claude called out. The blonde looked up at the tall teacher and looked into the golden eyes. He quickly looked at Sebastian and then at Ciel. He got up but quickly fell. Claude grabbed hold of Alois before he could hit the ground.

"What…" Alois suddenly felt very weak. Looking down, Alois never noticed the stab wound he had in his ribs. "When did this…" Claude picked Alois up and cradled him like a child.

"Shh, don't talk now. We're going to get you patched up." Claude whispered sweet words into Alois' ear. The darkness was slowly creeping into the blonde's mind. Sebastian picked Ciel up like a princess and nodded towards Claude.

"C-Ciel…" were the last words Alois said before he was lulled to sleep in Claude's arms.

* * *

><p>Ciel slowly woke up and found himself wrapped in warm blankets. He would've turned his head but he felt a sharp pain rush by it when he moved. Cursing under his breath, he stared at the ceiling. It seemed to be day time and the birds were singing their songs merrily.<p>

"Where am I?" Ciel asked aloud to himself. He heard a chuckle along with soft footsteps.

"Ciel, you're obviously in the infirmary room." Sebastian walked to Ciel's side. "You must have hit your head hard enough to make you rather slow." Ciel sighed as the teacher kept smiling away.

"How bad were my wounds?" Ciel asked as his head began to pound. Sebastian looked at the wall for second then replied.

"When we carried you and Alois back, we had to give you around…ten stiches on your ribs. You have several bruises all over your body and you hit your head pretty hard on the concrete." Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Luckily you were saved from Alois. " Hearing the name again, Ciel's memories snapped into place.

"Alois? Where is he? Is he ok?" Ciel turned to look at Sebastian though he had to quickly grab his head afterwards. Sebastian gave Ciel some water and laid him back down.

"Alois is fine. He had to get around thirty stitches total because he managed to get stabbed more than you did. His face is slightly swollen and some of his nails are gone. We saw that he had some bruises but not as much as you. He's pretty strong despite his actions." Ciel sighed and rubbed his head. "I didn't know this would happen around the first night you guys would arrive, certainly made things livelier around here." Sebastian chuckled to himself.

"What?" Ciel replied. Sebastian smiled like a demon would and turned his back to Ciel.

"Nothing Ciel. Have a good rest now."


	7. Chapter 6

Oh man. I have NOT updated this in forever! ;3; you people must want to kill me! Well, here it is! A crap chapter :D *wants to mentally cry* anyways, review though it sucks ;w; story will pick up once again sooner or later~ bear with it D: plus I used google translator w sorry if you are French!

* * *

><p>Alois sat in his bed and stared out into the window. He felt bruised and pretty shitty at the moment. On the inside, he felt pretty shitty too. He brought poor Ciel into the big mess he was in. The thing that was bugging him the most though was the fact that the old man was still alive somehow. He was pretty sure that bloody perv was DONE. Like, Alois made sure he stabbed the guy in the heart ten times. Yes, he had to count. It was a crucial, if not important step, to count how many times he counted. Alois wanted to make sure he killed him for good. Sighing, Alois wished it didn't happen. He must seem like a fool to Ciel now; a big liar too… Groaning, Alois sat up in his white bed and continued staring out the window. Outside was beautiful. The sun was gleaming and garden was so colorful it was blinding.<p>

"Knock knock." Sebastian said as he opened the door. Alois didn't bother looking at his teacher. "I see your awake now. Would you like to see Ciel?" The blonde stiffened and looked at his bandaged hands.

"…No thank you." Alois mumbled under his breath. He heard more shuffling and looked up. Claude's golden eyes were focused on him and he focused his bright blue eyes on Claude. The golden color was hypnotizing him and making him move. "I…guess I will." Claude nodded at Sebastian and left the room. Alois wrapped his blanket around himself and walked out the room. Holding onto his ribs, he followed both teachers. The other beds were completely empty. Guess no one really gets injured in this school. "So…how is Ciel?" He asked while fumbling with his fingers.

"You'll see soon enough." Sebastian smiled. Biting his lip, Alois was filling his own head with scenarios. What is Ciel absolutely hated him? That was the worst one of all. The scenario that Ciel would look at him with such disgust and never want to be his friend; or even worse, not even be near him. All Alois wanted was one good friend. At least one and he really liked Ciel. Looking up, he saw Ciel was sitting up in his bed looking out of the window. His left eye was still covered and he was covered in bandages. His already pale skin was even paler from the blood loss.

"Ciel, Alois came to see you." Sebastian said with his usual smile. Ciel looked up and his dark blue eyes seemed to be the darkest thing on his face. Alois stared at Ciel just as Ciel stared at him. They kept each other's gaze for a while.

"Ciel!" Alois ran (walked super-fast) to his side. "How are you? Are you ok? Well, you don't look ok. I mean, ugh." Alois stopped his rambling when the boy just stared. He saw a small smile dance on his lips.

"I'm fine you moron. Shouldn't you be in bed? Your wounds will open up again if you move too much." Alois smiled. Ciel didn't hate him!

"Aw! But Ciel! I wanted to see you!" Alois turned to Sebastian. "Can I share the same room as Ciel? Please, please!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked at Claude. Sighing, Claude adjusted his glasses.

"I…don't see why not." Claude said stoically. Sebastian smiled.

"It would make work easier." He tried not to yell out from joy. Ciel sighed.

"I guess I can't escape the blonde fool now can I?"

"I'm no fool!" Ciel snorted. "Don't make me attack you!"

"And risk opening your wounds?" Alois stared at Claude.

"Claude!" The blonde whined. "Ciel is bullying me! Make him stop!" Ciel slightly blushed.

"I am not bullying you!"

"Are too!"

"Are not! Stop acting like a 5 year old." Alois pouted. Without themnoticing, Sebastian came back with all of Alois' things. Claude was preparing his bed and both of them fell silent. Ciel groaned.

"This is going to be a long recovery."

"Shut up! You know you love my presence!"

A week passed by and all of their wounds recovered. Both teachers gave them a sheet of paper telling them which classes they had. _Sweet, I didn't know boarding schools even have this._ Alois thought to himself

"Ciel! Let me look at your schedule!" Alois snatched the paper from his grip.

"Hey, give that back! I'm not done looking at it." He said angrily and made a grab for the paper. Alois simply pushed his face away and kept him at an arm's length away. Blue eyes looked over the paper and saw they had the same classes together. French, fencing, ballroom dancing, math, English then art.

"Yay! We have the same classes together!" Ciel groaned aloud. "Hey! You know you love being with me." Alois smiled brightly. Ciel snatched the paper away.

"Great…I'm jumping for joy." Ciel said dully. "Well, might as well get to French class before we're late." Alois grabbed Ciel's empty hand and began skipping merrily down the hallways. They boys skipped (and half dragged) to the room down the long hall. Upon entering the room, everyone fell silent. Ciel began feeling uncomfortable with the eyes staring at him. Looking over to Alois, the blonde seemed unaffected.

"Come on Ciel! Let's sick by the windows!" He dragged Ciel to the back windows and sat down. Everyone seemed to stop staring and began talking silently amongst one another. Ciel sighed. Of course people would talk about them. They missed about 13 days of school plus they were new students.

"_Maintenant, maintenant_, settle down class." A platinum blonde said cheerfully while walking into the door. Ciel raised an eyebrow. He looked relatively young and…flamboyant. His purple eyes scanned over the room with a smile playing on his lips. "_Mon Dieu_, such lovely boys I have in this class!" He flipped his hair back dramatically. "_Bonjour mon_ _étudiants_! I am monsieur Druitt. I will be teaching you the language of amour!" Monsieur Druitt winked to the whole class. Ciel slumped in his chair.

"Oh God save the Queen…" Ciel mumbled to himself.


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour! :D finally updated 3 i think i've been getting lazy with these ;w; but maybe some reviews will help out ;D wink wink nudge nudge. no? ok v-v anyways, enjoy! review 3

* * *

><p>Alois stared at the teacher with interest. His bright blue eyes twinkled as he looked at Ciel, who was slumping in his chair. Before the mischievous blonde could do anything, the teacher rapidly turned around after writing his name in perfect script on the board.<p>

"Ok, I would like each one of you to get up, stand in front of the class and introduce yourself! I want to know your name, age, likes and dislikes!" Monsieur Druitt exclaimed happily. Ciel sighed aloud and pouted a bit.

"Lovely..." He mumbled under his breath.

"Let's start with this row!" Alois smiled widely when he noticed it was Ciel's row going first. As Ciel realized it was his row, he growled. Just what he wanted...One by one each boy got up and introduced himself. Ciel made note of each one and wrote them down. He didn't care if his fingers were getting some ink on it; these were important notes as to what his potential competition will be like. Off in his own little world again, Ciel was unaware that it was his turn to go up. Alois rolled his eyes as everyone stared at Ciel. Crumbling some paper from his desk, he threw it at Ciel. It successfully hit the boy right on the head and caused him to look up.

"You blonde twit! What was that for?" He yelled. Alois tried his best not to laugh as Ciel realized the whole class was looking at him. He began slumping in his chair slowly.

"I believe it is your turn dear." The teacher said with a smile. Despite his red face, Ciel walked with his head held high. He felt all the eyes on him as he proceeded to the front of the classroom. Clearing his throat, his eyes subconsciously looked for a certain blonde in the classroom. Once he saw Alois, they made eye contact. Alois seemed to smile and made a heart using both hands. Eye twitching, he mentally cursed himself for even looking for that moron. "You may begin."

"M-my name is Ciel Phantomhive." His classmates began to whisper among themselves which caused Ciel to become more nervous than he already was. He was never that good at talking in front of crowds. Again, he found Alois. Why did he keep looking back at that blonde fool anyway? Alois nodded his head and mouthed 'go on'. "I-I'm currently 12 years old. Um, I like reading books in silence and I dislike..." Ciel tried to think of something he disliked. His mind decided to blank out on him and he felt his face turn redder. Why was life so cruel to him? Alois looked around the room as if to help out but all he did was twirl around. It looked like he was dancing... "Dancing. I dislike dancing." He blurted out. As red as he could be, he bowed. "Hope we all get along." Ciel looked at the ground and walked to his seat as fast as he could. _That was absolutely horrid..._He felt something small hit the side of his face. _Alois..._ He mentally groaned as he turned to face him. Alois smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. For whatever reason, that small gesture made Ciel smile a tiny bit. More boys continued to make their way up and introduce themselves. Ciel gave up on taking notes and settled to just listening to his classmates for once. Finally it was Alois' turn. The blonde practically jumped out of his chair and bounced his way to the front. Ciel raised an eyebrow as Alois flashed a big smile at everyone.

"Hi!~ My name is Alois Trancy. Nice to meet you all!" He giggled a bit as he heard people whisper in the same fashion for Ciel. _Rumors sure fly by fast in this school doesn't it._ "I dislike being alone in the dark and one like that I have is..." Alois looked at Ciel and did his usual mischievous smile. Ciel began shaking his head. "Ciel Phantomhive. That is all!" He skipped to his seat as everyone began to whisper about his outburst. Ciel wanted a hole to magically appear and swallow him whole. It was already bad enough that he managed to embarrass himself but now Trancy added more to it! Groaning, he tried to become small in his seat. _Just when I thought Alois was a decent human being...Damnit! When do these classes end anyway?_ Ciel thought to himself.

"My, my! Such lovely, unique boys we have in this class! I look forward to teaching you about the beauty of French." Monsieur Druitt gushed which caused Ciel to roll his eyes. _Like I want to learn how to speak French._ Ciel thought to himself. _On the bright side, I can use it to gain a branch in France._ Poor Ciel didn't feel Alois' stare. The blonde certainly didn't realize he was staring either. It just...happened. There was something about Ciel that made Alois so interested in him. Whatever it was, Alois didn't care since he won't be as bored as he originally thought he would have been; now, he had a possible friend...and obviously a play toy. He smiled to himself at the thought. A loud bell was rung which snapped Alois and Ciel from their daydreams.

"Finally!" Ciel said quietly. No way was he going to attract any more attention to himself. As he began gathering his things, Alois screamed out his name. _So much for that._ Ciel rolled his eyes as he groaned under his breath.

"Ready for fencing?" Alois smirked. "I haven't fenced in a while! I hope I'm not rusty." Ciel tried to walk away from the blonde but it didn't work. Alois caught up to his speed within seconds and kept it.

"I do enjoy fencing." Alois paused to learn a bit more about Ciel. He rarely spoke about himself. "My fiancé, Lizzie, she's fantastic at fencing and using swords. If only I can have half her talent." Alois raised an eyebrow.

"Fiancé?" Ciel looked at him from the side and nodded.

"Yes…I have one. Don't you?" Alois began walking faster. "You don't? What type of parent or guardian did you have?" For once, Alois felt kind of annoyed at Ciel for once.

"Look, I don't have one okay? My guardian…" Alois stopped to look Ciel in the eyes. Ciel was taken aback by the intense look the blonde gave him. For some reason, Ciel felt his heart begin to race. Alois wanted to say something but he broke the stare and began walking. "I'll tell you in due time. For now, don't worry about it." As Alois continued to walk to the next class, he couldn't stop his racing heart.


	9. Chapter 8

ok, i suck at writing more intimate things... I'm sorry! D: I hope you guys enjoy anyway and review idk how much i said it but it makes me happy to hear from you guys ;w;

* * *

><p>Ciel tried to walk next to Alois but he was too fast. <em>I wish I had my growth sprut already<em>. Ciel thought to himself as he looked at Alois' long, exposed legs. A blush crawled onto Ciel's face as he looked away. _Shameless boy showing off his legs_. The walk was in silence ever since Alois said he would tell Ciel about his past one day. Even if he didn't know the boy for that long, he never seen him so serious. The sound of clashing metal was heard.

"Oh! It looks like we found the fencing room." Ciel tried to smile but Alois didn't pay attention to him. The blonde walked into the fencing room and smiled a bit.

"Ah, how I missed fencing." Ciel looked at Alois then back at the room. They seemed to be late since someone was already dueling. Claude spotted them from across the room. His golden eyes made Ciel feel uncomfortable.

"Stop." His face calmly yelled out. "Our new student have arrived. I want you to make them feel welcomed." Just like in French class, all of the eyes staring at Ciel made him feel like an insignificant bug under a magnifying glass. Alois seemed to return to his bubbly nature and grabbed Ciel's wrist.

"Hi Claude!~" Alois waved as he walked closer to the teacher. Ciel felt his face grow red again. Claude merely sighed and pushed his glasses back.

"Class, this is Alois Trancy and the boy next to him is Ciel Phantomhive." There were some new faces Ciel didn't recognize but he managed to hold his head high despite the blonde holding his wrist still.

"Let go you bloody twit." Ciel whispered. The class began to murmer before Ciel ripped his wrist free. Alois looked at him from the side and pouted slightly.

"_Bonjour_ class! Hope we get along." Alois yelled. Claude grabbed some fencing outfits and tossed them to the boys.

"Suit up. Did you have any prior experience to fencing?" Alois shot his hand up.

"I did! Unfortunately I haven't fenced in a year so I'm a bit rusty." Alois flashed a cutesy smile which did affect the stoic teacher. Claude looked at Ciel with those unsettling golden eyes.

"And you Phantomhive?" Ciel looked at Alois then back at Claude. Why must he blank out so much? Ciel began to curse himself in his head.

"I-I had some classes before coming here." The boy managed to spit out. Claude raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I see. The dressing room is over there." He pointed to a corner with a dark wooden door. "Once you come back we will start warm-ups. For now there will be a short break." The class cheered a bit and began to chat. Once again, Alois grabbed onto Ciel's wrist and dragged him to the dressing room.

"Why are you always grabbing my wrist like a damn child?" Ciel yelled at Alois. Alois only giggled and pushed Ciel in the dark room.

"Because you're like a child to me Ciel! I just want to pinch your cheeks all the time!" Ciel immediately went to touch his cheeks as a blush crept onto his face.

"Hmph, whatever you damn blonde twit." Alois giggled and went to one corner of the room. Ciel looked at him with wary eyes. Raising an eyebrow, Alois scoffed.

"I'm not going to do anything." Ciel nodded his head and turned around. "This time." Ciel turned around to see Alois right in front of him.

"When in the bloody hell did you-?" Alois pressed his lips onto Ciel's. His lips were warm and soft compared to Ciel's slightly chapped lips. Alois dropped his fencing uniform and grabbed Ciel's waist closer to his. Ciel didn't know what to do at all. He tried to push Alois away but he couldn't. Or maybe…he didn't want to…Ciel gasped at the idea but that was the perfect opportunity for Alois to slip his tongue in. His tongue began to roam everywhere in Ciel's mouth. He began pulling at Ciel's tongue when he finished exploring. Something about that boy made him want to constantly hug him and kiss him. The attraction was insane. Ciel closed his eyes and tried to ignore his body responding to the blonde's tongue. Alois pulled back and looked at Ciel directly in the eyes. Ciel was beginning to lose himself in those bright blue eyes. As Alois began to go in for another kiss, Ciel felt his body losing to urge to resist. For once, he just wanted to lose himself.

"Ciel…" Alois whispered his name in his ear. Shivers ran down Ciel's spine and butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. _It's happening again…my heart is racing in my chest_. Alois' hands began to slide under his shirt as the blonde pressed his lips onto Ciel's once more. Alois kept kissing Ciel on the lips slowly over and over again. Ciel was getting impatient with the teasing and smashed his lips onto Alois'. The blonde's eyes widened in shock but slowly closed his eyes and just went with the flow. _Not bad for a rookie…_ Alois thought to himself. Their lips began to mesh together as things were getting more heated. Alois was clawing at Ciel's shirt. With a bite on the lip, Ciel granted Alois permission to invade his mouth once more. It was obvious that Alois was the more dominant one but Ciel was not going to back down. Both their tongues began to fight for dominance. Ciel ripped his shirt off and began tugging at Alois'. Throwing it to the floor, Alois began to push Ciel into the wall. Ciel wrapped his arms around Alois neck so they could go deeper but there was a cough. Both boys opened their eyes wide and jumped ten feet away from each other.

"I see we're enjoying ourselves." Claude said as he pushed those annoying glasses up. Ciel felt his face turn completely red. _What just happened there…_ Ciel said as he covered his face in embarrassment. Even Alois was too embarrassed to say anything. Both boys went to separate corners and began to put on their fencing outfits. Claude sighed. "There's no need now." Ciel looked up.

"What? Why?" Ciel asked as he was putting a shirt on. Claude raised an eyebrow and shook his head in agitation.

"The reason is because class is almost over. If you two weren't…goofing off, something might've been taught. Do not let me catch you again." Both Alois and Ciel looked at their feet.

"Yes sir." They said in unison. As Claude left both boys were left in an awkward silence.

"You know Ciel…"

"What is it now…" Ciel snarled.

"You're not that bad for a rookie kisser." Alois winked at Ciel.

"I'll get you Trancy!" Ciel screamed as Alois ran out of the locker room like a madman. Ciel wiped his lips once again and blushed a darker color. For some reason, he couldn't get the taste of that blonde out of his mouth.


	10. Chapter 9

Here it is! New chapter :DD I think it got boring towards the end but...meh ._. review! Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Alois ran out of the room to find a bunch of eyes staring at him. The whispers began once again and to be honest, Alois was actually very uncomfortable about it. He was starting to feel paranoid of the things they were saying about him...about Ciel but, instead of hiding in his mind like Ciel would, Aloid put on the facade and held his head high. No way was he going to let them know how nervous he actually felt. Walking across the large gym, he felt the eyes boring holes into his body. Hiding his slightly trembling hands beneath the fencing uniform, he gave a sly smile and a curt wave at the dispersing crowd. Some shyly waved back but others remained silent; staring. Throwing the fencing outfit on the floor along with the others, he saw Ciel walk out. The whispering was even louder for him. Alois immediately saw how uncomfortable Ciel felt.<p>

The shorter boy would look around him and began to walk with caution in his steps. Alois observed him and couldn't keep a smile off of his face. What just happened in the changing room was something Alois would never forget. He finally managed to get Ciel to just let loose; have his guard down; to have a hunger for something he didn't know he had. The blonde tried to wipe the smug look off of his face but it was hard. Hopefully he can do it again in te near future! Ciel came closer and dropped the fencing outfit. His dark blue eyes looked at Alois then squinted. The blonde simply winked and walked away, leaving the shorter boy blushing.

"Next class...ballroom dancing!" Alois said with joy. He liked to dance, especially the dances that came from Spain. They were so sensual and elegant all at once. The music was much more lively than that stuffy ballroom music with the same old steps. 1,2,3 and move left; 1,2,3 and move right and blah blah blah. Hearing footsteps approaching him, he imagined it to be Ciel trying to catch up to him. "Ciel~" Alois said as he turned but some other blonde boy came up to him. His large green eyes stared at Alois.

"Not quite." The boy said. Alois raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Who are you?" A smile danced on the boy's very feminine face.

"Me? My name is Ellian Milford." Such a squeaky, feminine voice but Milford...the name sounded familiar...Suddenly, Ciel came in between both blondes. He noticed Ellian and raised an eyebrow.

"Milford? That's the last name my fiance, Elizabeth, has." Ellian's eyes sparkled when Ciel said that and his smile grew. "How are you related to Elizabeth?" Ciel looked at Ellian from head to toe. "I never saw you before in my life and I'm pretty sure I met everyone in the Milford family." Ellian giggled and skipped ahead of Ciel and Alois a bit.

"Who knows and who cares!" It was Alois' turn to look at the other blonde from head to toe. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"If so, I will have to contact the Milford family and ask-"

"No!" Ellian nearly screamed. Alois whistled which made things more awkward.

"Someone's on edge aren't they?" Ellian seemed to have glared at him for a bit but coughed daintly into their hand. Ciel looked at Ellian with an imaginary question mark over his head.

"I mean, no. It would be a bother to both you and my family since I'm not _that_ known." Ellian grabbed onto Ciel's hand and squeezed it. "Please don't contact them. You cant trust that I am from the Milford family." Ciel grabbed his hand away from the boy's grip and rubbed it a bit.

"Alright, alright. I'll believe you for now." Ciel's voice couldn't hide the suspicion in his tone but Ellian didn't care. He let out a rather girly cheer. _Odd; even for me to say_. Alois thought to himself. With a shurg of the shoulder, Alois began to walk to the ballroom. "What class do you have now Ellian?" Again, the boy giggled. Alois scowled a bit and continued to walk ahead.

"Ballroom dancing!" Alois felt the dread creep into my whole body.

"Ballroom dancing? Same goes for Alois and I." Ciel said. Alois began to bite the side of his cheek in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm so excited to have a class with you!" Ciel gave a curt nod but made no effort to continue the conversation. He couldn't help but push away that nagging feeling of knowing who this Ellian person was. The face and body all together was oddly feminine; even for a boy that did not hit puberty yet. Ciel was already deemed kind of feminine and so did Alois but Ellian made them look like full-grown men. As Ciel looked over to Alois, he could see annoyance clear on his face. A small smile crept onto his lips at the sight of that. For once, that blue-eyed blonde was annoyed.

"Alois, what's wrong? You seem rather annoyed about something." Alois turned to look at Ciel. A small smirk danced on Alois' lips.

"I just think there are too many blondes here at once." Alois fixed his gaze on Ellian, who either had no idea he was being stared at or just simply ignored it. "I liked diversity. Too much of the same thing bugs me immensly. Especially now." Alois' smile reminded Ciel of a snake waiting to attack. Ciel nodded slowly and decided to stay silent. The ballroom was further away from all the other classroom. The walk would've been lovely with all the art surrounding them but the silence that was hovering over them was difficult to appreciate anything. It was more awkward when Ellian was just blabbing to himself about God knows what. Something about being so happy to meet Ciel and classes and so on. Alois seemed to have the darkest aura around him. The short boy surpressed a sigh. Already so much happened and it was only the first day of school.

"Ah, I see you guys finally arrived. How was the walk?" Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian standing at the door. He slicked his hair back and had glasses on. His red eyes scanned over the trio and riased an eyebrow. "I'll take it that the walk was marvelous."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Alois walked past the teacher and sat near the window. Sebastian's smirk faltered when he saw Ellian however. Slightly shrugging, he closed the door behind him.

"Welcome class." He smiled. "I am Sebastian Michaelis. I will be your dance instructor for this year and hopefully more. I can also be a therapist if needed." Ellian was trying hard to contain their excitement. Ciel saw him tapping his foot constantly with a goofy smile plastered on his face. He was starting to feel like more trouble was coming his way. "I'm assume everyone is familiar with dancing." Ellian squeaked loudly which brought attention to him. Ciel slapped his palm onto his forehead. Alois snorted and continued to stare out the window. "As you may know, you would have to pair off with another boy." Several groans were heard but Sebastian simply ignored it. "A good dancer must know how to dance both the lady and the gentlemen part. Partner up now." Ellian made sure her green eyes landed right on Ciel. Unfortunately, she grabbed onto his sleeve just as Alois grabbed onto his wrist. Immediately there was tension between both blondes.

"Oh Lord..." Ciel mumbled under his breath. THIS was the trouble Ciel was sensing earlier. Alois had a scary smile on his face. His bright blue eyes suddenly turned a few shades darker. Ellian, however, did not smile.

"Alois...let go of Ciel." Alois' smile grew after he scoffed.

"Excuse _moi_? Oh no _darling_. I insist that you let go." Ciel felt a slight tug coming from Ellian.

"I'm sorry but I had my eyes on him first." Ellian replied. He was clearly annoyed at the fact that Alois called him darling with a sickening sweet voice. Ciel was too shocked to do anything. What in the hell did he do to deserve such a cruel punishment of being torn apart by two blondes?

"You may have laid eyes on him but he's been mine since the beginning _princess_." Alois let go of Ciel and stood right in front of Ellian. He was taller than the other blonde by a good two inches or so. "I don't ever recall you being in this school. It's not a big school and I should know who is in here or not. You," Alois looked at him from head to toe. "Ellian Milford, do not exist from as far as I know." Ellian took a step back. "Little boys like you need to back off and learn their place. Now get out of my face you worthless piece of shit. I'm getting tired of seeing your stupid face near Ciel's." Both of Ciel's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Excuse me?" Was Ellian's response. Ciel saw something snap in Alois and grabbed onto his hand just in case he was about to flip out. Alois opened his mouth but Ciel interuppted him.

"Look Ellian, I think I'll just dance with Alois for today. It would be good for you to interact with the other students. Look, that one doesn't have a dance partner." Ciel pointed to a tall, red-headed young boy. Alois shot Ellian a huge victorious, smug smile.

"_Au revoir_!" Alois said as he waved his hand. Ciel sighed. _Blondes are such a hassle_. Ciel thought to himself. The high notes of the violin began to float in the air as Sebastian finally began his lesson. Just as Alois predicted, it was the stuffy, repetitive steps over and over again. Even though he has mastered the moves years ago, Ciel was having a difficult time. Over and over again, Alois felt Ciel's foot step on his. Ciel's face was growing more and more pink with each minute. After ten minutes of agonizing pain in his feet, Sebastian stopped the music.

"Switch into the opposite role!" When everyone changed their hand positions, the sound of violins and cellos floated in the air. Alois, who was the girl now, placed his in Ciel's. This was much better the previous dance, even if Ciel was still kind of bad. Either way, it was peaceful. Sebastian would come by once in a while to show the boys the proper moves.

Just as class was about to end, Ellian pushed Alois out of the way and clung onto Ciel's arm. The short boy heard Alois growl and mumble under his breath. Ciel was starting to feel like this arm-clinging action to be very familiar. Ellian giggled.

"What class do you have now?" Ellian's large, green eyes stared at Ciel. Slowly taking his arm out of his grasp, he tried to smile.

"Lunch, like everyone else you idiot." Alois contributed. Ellian glanced at Alois then turned back to Ciel.

"Lunch! Let's sit together!" Alois groaned and even Ciel felt like doing the same.

"I guess I'll see what I can do." Ellian cheered and jumped like a little girl. _This is going to be a long lunch period_. Ciel thought to himself. Walking into the lunchroom, there were 3 long tables that took up nearly the whole room itself. It was simple but elegant at the same time. It wasn't like Madame Red's dining room but Ciel shrugged it off. Walking to some vacant spots on a bench, both blondes followed him. Of course, Ciel was in the middle of both of them. Ciel put his face into his hands as they sent each other glares. Alois felt his stomach growl and broke the glare off.

"Oh, bread!" Alois happily grabbed one and slathered it with butter. Ellian snorted.

"Bread makes you fat." Alois took a big chunk and chewed it. He raised an eyebrow.

"What are you, a girl? Who cares." Ellian blushed and muttered under his breath. "Here Ciel." Alois put a roll and placed it on Ciel's little plate. Looking up, Ciel blushed a bit. Alois was being nice? Odd. "You need some more meat on those bones." The blonde winked. Ellian squinted his eyes at Alois and hesitantly took a roll.

"I...guess one can't hurt." Alois gasped loudly which made Ellian jump a bit. Ciel looked at Alois with cuiriousty.

"_You_ are eating a roll of bread? Oh, come now! One must put butter on it." Alois grabbed Ellian's roll and slathered an overkill amount of butter on to it.

"Alois, what are you doing?" Ciel asked but Alois simply ignored him. After dumping butter onto the now oily bread, he placed it onto Ellian's plate gently and smiled.

"Eat now child. Eat." Alois took another roll and began to rip small peices off of it. Ellian looked at the bread with minor disgust. "Well?" Ciel finished his roll and took a sip of his tea. Wrinkling his nose, he noticed it wasn't Earl Grey tea. Frowning, he put it down and watched Ellian pick at the bread.

"I-I'm not too hungry." Ellian said after a few jabs. Alois raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is that so? Guess a _girl_ wouldn't eat. Dainty figures and all, right? Be off then." He waved his hand towards the door. Ellian frowned and looked like he was going to cry. Slowly, he did what he was told and walked out of the dining hall.

"Was that really necessary to make him cry?" Ciel asked. The maids began to take the rolls away and placed their entree in front of them. Alois cut his steak into bite size pieces.

"Hey, what I said shouldn't have made him cry. He has too much estrogen in his system." Ciel sighed and began to eat. The rest of the lunch was in silence.


	11. Chapter 10

Well, hello hello hello! :DD Haven't seen a chapter in forever huh? Haha, senior year is certainly time consuming right now - Ugh...Anyways, I hope you enjoy this long chapter and revieew 3 I crave the feedback guys! I miss it ;w;

* * *

><p>Ellian ran to the nearest bathroom. Damn that Alois kid! All he did was pick on him and try steal Ciel away! Shoving the bathroom door open, tears began to fall from his emerald green eyes. Damnit all! His plan was falling apart and it's only been one day. One! Grabbing some tissues, Ellian began to blow his nose. How can he win over Ciel's heart without any of that Alois brat to get in his way? Looking over in the mirror, he noticed how puffy and red his face became. "Ew." He said to himself and began to wash his face with cold water. Ellian tried to think of everything he could. Unfortunately, that didn't work out too well since he knew nothing about that other blonde. Ellian sighed. Things were not going as planned...Maybe he needed to step off a bit and just try to get to know Alois. Just to find some type of weakness or just somehow sabotage that odd little friendship they had formed. An idea flashed brightly in Ellian's head. A smirk began to spread on those girly, pink lips of his.<p>

"I may not know much about Alois but..." The smirk broke out into a smile. "I know quite a lot of Ciel..." He chuckled into his hand daintily. No one messes with a Milford. **No one. **When Ellian felt that his appearance was suitable, he left the bathroom and went back to the cafeteria. There was only ten minutes left till lunch was over. Looking around for Ciel, she spotted him in the same spot he was before. He had a slight blush on his face as Alois was saying something to him. Balling his fists, Ellian procceed in their direction. _Calm down Milford...You got this..._Ciel looked up and smiled awkwardly.

"Are you feeling better Ellian?" Ciel asked. Alois looked up and smirked. The other blonde saw that Alois was holding onto Ciel's hand like they were going to be wed or something.

"Yeah Milford, how are you?" Alois said. Ciel elbowed Alois in the ribs. "Ouch!" His blue eyes looked at Ciel as he raised his eyebrow. Rubbing his side, he rolled his eyes. "Tch..fine..." Alois cleared his throat. "I'm...I'm sorry for my ride behavior earlier. It was wrong of me and highly immature." He stopped but Ciel looked at him again. He sighed. "Ugh...I hope we can start over and be friends." Ellian tried hard not to scowl at Alois. He obviously didn't care if they were friends or not. Ciel was the one reason he even bothered to apologize...and he didn't even sound like he meant it! Alois smiled at Ciel and hoped to be somehow praised for doing what he was told.

"Wipe that smile off your face Trancy." Alois began to pout.

"Aw! But Ciel~!" Alois began to drape over Ciel's lap. The younger boy began to blush furiously.

"A-Alois! Get off my lap this instant!" Ellian rolled his eyes. Alois was such an idiot.

"Do you need help Ciel?" Ellian flashed a cute smile. Alois raised an eyebrow at him. Ciel looked up and shook his head.

"Ah, no thank you. I can always just..." Ciel pushed Alois off his lap. Unfortunately, he didn't realize how much force he used and threw Alois on to the floor.

"Gah!" Alois fell on his stomach. Ellian tried not to laugh at Alois. _Serves him right._ "Damnit Ciel!" The bell rang just as Alois got up from the floor. He was dusting himself off while mumbling underneath his breath. Ellian took the chance to hold onto Ciel's arm. Not latch on,but actually hold it gently. He certainly learned his lesson.

"Ciel! What class do you have next?" Ellian asked calmly. He knew Ciel detested the high-pitched, excited voice he usually does. Alois was eyeing Ellian cautiously. Ciel thought about his schedule since he already memorized it.

"I have math, English then art." Alois rolled his eyes when Ellian smiled. The blue-eyed blonde was getting a bad feeling about this. Ellian changed how he acted and in a good way. He was less annoying.

"Oh! I have math and English with you!" Ellian smiled at Ciel. Much to Alois' surprise, Ciel blushed a bit from that smile.

"Tch, that's great." Alois smiled at Ellian. Despite him smiling, Alois was ready to smack Ellian to the ground. How dare this little punk try to steal Ciel away from him! He had him first and it was clear that Ciel was starting to like him back. All his hard work will not go to waste. He had to bring Ellian down...Find any secrets he had...But how? Alois loathed the idea of trying to be nice and friendly with this brat. Looking over, Ellian and Ciel were having a lovely conversation over God knows what. Grinding his teeth, Alois knew he had no other choice. The trio traveled their way into the math class. Sebastian seemed to be the teacher for this class and smiled as he noticed Ciel and Alois walking in.

"Ah. Welcome, welcome." The tall man smiled. Ciel nodded curtly.

"Mr. Michaelis." Ciel took his seat in the middle of the room and watched as Alois and Ellian took seats on each side of him. _Oh dear...This shouldn't turn out well..._Alois looked over at Ellian and actually smiled at him. Not the fake, murderous smile but an actual smile. Ellian noticed and smiled back. Ciel, who was in the middle, looked between both blondes and furrowed his brow in confusion. _This definately is not good..._Ciel tried to get comfortable in his seat but he was worried as to what was going on between the blondes.

Sebastian began the lesson shortly after they took their seats. As Ciel was taking notes like a good student, Alois would be spacing out. He never liked math and it certainly never interested him. It was just a bunch of numbers, why complicate things and make up all this bullcrap? Sighing, Ciel put his pencil down. He already knew these formulas thanks to Madame Red. Once in a while, Ciel would catch himself looking over to Alois and just...stare. Each time, the young boy would blush and pout. What was he doing staring at Trancy for? Ciel fixed his dark blue eyes over the blonde. He would notice the way Alois would purse his lips in deep thought or the way his blue eyes would shine brightly despite being completely bored. Ciel felt his face turn hot from the thought of Alois' lips. Memories from early came galloping back into his mind. Alois' soft lips against his, they way his eyes would look at Ciel and the way he held him...Ciel mentally slapped himself awake. That was not normal for a boy to do! Well, not about another boy anyway...He groaned and tried to focus on what Sebastian was teaching. He couldn't keep the blush off his face.

Ellian on the other hand, would notice Ciel staring at Alois occasionally. Each time that it happened, Ellian felt himself clutching on to the pencil even harder. How could this be?! He was nice to Alois and actually changed his behavior and yet...and yet Ciel still didn't acknowlegde him! Taking a deep breath, Ellian tried to be more rational. The behavior changed was only half an hour ago...More time was needed if Ciel was going to start to like him over Trancy. He heard Sebastian talking in the background but could care less. Ah! That was one way to get close to Ciel! Ellian smiled to himself. Even though he knew these formulas, he can dumb himself down in order for Ciel to tutor him...It was brilliant! He looked over at Ciel and noticed that he staretd to blush after looking at Trancy. Ellian couldn't help but grind his teeth together. Ciel should be blushing over him! Not that other blonde! A growl found it's way in the back of his throat as he snapped his pencil in half. His plan to win Ciel over is going to start right after math class and he WILL be successful!

Among all this, Alois was sitting in his seat while spacing out. He wasn't aware of the glares and stares he's been recieving and he sure in hell wasn't aware of all the trouble he was starting. Alois was just staring at the growing numbers on the board. Then Sebastian started to add some alphabets into the picture. Alois moved back a bit. _What the hell? Is this reality? Why are there freakin' letters in math?_ Alois thought to himself. Surpressing a groan, he was going to have to ask Ciel for help later. The poor blonde even paid attention! Well, for the most part. He actually tried but math was never his best subject. Alois was more for the theater, more for the physical activities and even literature for God's sake! Yet math...math is his weak spot and he severely hated it. Looking over at Ciel, he smirked. On the upside of Ciel tutoring him would be some alone time with the boy. Especially since they are roommates. Oh the precious alone and bonding time they will have! On the other side of Ciel was that distasteful blonde boy, Ellian. Green-eyes met blue eyes in a tension filled stare. No way was Alois going to let this little blonde steal away someone that he wanted! Alois made a slitting of the throat motion towards Ellian. The other boy huffed and immideately flipped him the bird.

Ciel then looked between the two boys and rolled his eyes. Were they not aware that he was in the middle? Sebastian closed his book and dismissed the whole class. Both blondes were glaring at each other while they were gathering their things to go to English class. Ciel couldn't help but sigh. All he asked for was a normal school life. Why couldn't God or something give him that? Ciel grabbde all of his belongings and left without the other two. They would eventually catch up. Ciel began to count the seconds before they arrvived.

"Out of my way Milford!" Ciel heard Alois say.

"No, you! I have something to ask Ciel first!" Alois sighed in annoyance.

"Look, my question is obviously more important than whatever the hell you're going to ask so shove off!" Milford squeaked as something sounded like it hit him on the arm.

"How dare you Trancy! You're so rude! How do people stand you?" Ciel was starting to grow more annoyed as the bickering continued.

"I could very well say the damn thing back to you. You look like such a girl that you might confuse the boys! Not even Ciel and I look that feminine. If I didn't know better, I would think you are one!" Ellian gasped.

"Take that back you poor excuse of space!" Alois laughed and skidded away.

"Like hell I will!" Ciel heard Milford growl a bit then stomp his way right next to him.

"Ciel! Alois is treating me like a fool again!" _Because you are a fool_. Ciel thought to himself. Turning his head to face the short blonde, he couldn't keep the annoyed look off his face.

"What was it that you two wanted to ask me? I couldn't help but hear you guys earlier. Along with everyone else in the hallways..." Ciel looked around and saw some students looking towards them. More attention...that's EXACTLY what Ciel needed... Alois glared at Ellian and pushed him out of the way.

"Ciel, I just wanted to know if you could help me with-" Ellian pushed Alois roughly and grabbed onto Ciel's free hand. "Oof! Hey!"

"I wanted you to help me with math!" Ellian said quickly but then he cleared his throat. "I mean, I know you're good in math so I wanted you to tutor me when you got the chance..." Alois scoffed.

"That was my question you arse!" Ellian returned Alois's glare. Ciel started to massage one side of his temple as the bickering started again. They were starting to draw in more boys. Feeling his cheeks grow hot from the unwanted attention, Ciel slapped both of them behind the head.

"Look!" Both blondes rubbed the back of their heads and mumbled a response. "I'll turtor both of you if you stop acting like children!" Ciel cleared his throat and whispered. "And frankly, you two are embarassing me." With that said, Ciel left and entered the classroom. Upon entering, there was a loud popping sound. Ciel immediaely jumped and went on high alert. "What?!" He squeaked. Looking around, he noticed a young Asian woman sitting on the desk. Her bare legs were crossed on top of each other as her large, golden eyes stared at Ciel with curiousity. Immediately, Ciel felt his face turn completely red. _Does she not feel indecent? Especially in the presence of young males?_ Ciel thought to himself. The young woman switched legs and moved a bit closer to examine Ciel.

"Oh, what the hell?" Alois said upon entering the classroom. The woman looked at Alois with the same blank expression she gave Ciel. Her eyes were still shining with curiosity. "Er...Hello there..." Alois waved a bit. She made no move to respond and simply continued staring at them. Alois was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Um...Ciel...do you..." He pointed at her with his thumb.

"I have no clue..." Ciel slowly went to a table and sat down. _I wonder why she's here...This is an all boy's school! Plus, we're in England, not China..._ Ellian entered the classroom and took a step back.

"Um..." He looked at the strange woman from head to toe. "You couldn't possibly be the teacher...could you?" The woman shook her head no; which made some jingling sounds from the bells she wore on her head. Her hair gave off the illusion that she had cat ears...Ellian was confused at this. "Are you lost or something? I could guide you to Mr. Michaelis if you want..." Alois shook his head and took a seat next to Ciel.

"This school is just full of surprises, isn't it?" Alois chuckled a bit. Ciel sighed as he watched Ellian interact, or try to interact, with the strange Asian woman. She stood up and somewhat towered over Ellian. Ciel heard Alois whistle. "Well, damn." He laughed.

"I didn't think she would be that tall..." Her short skirt was very distracting. Ciel couldn't help but look at her legs. It also reminded him of a certain someone...Ciel turned to look at Alois' legs. That blonde twit still didn't put on proper pants! He was also showing off his thighs just like this woman was. Ciel didn't know who to be more embarassed for.

"Oi, why is your face so red Ciel?" Alois asked as he waved his hand in front of Ciel. Blinking a couple of times, he shook his head.

"Oh, ugh, nothing! It just got a bit hot in here is all." Ellian was talking to the woman now. Even if the woman never spoke, she would nod or shake her head. The jingling was frequent. Ellian was happy to have someone to talk to. Ciel guessed the reason was because he would never be interuppted.

"...Do you think that girl is hot?" Alois asked with a smirk. Ciel whipped his head back to look at Alois and blushed again.

"No you twit! Her...her legs are showing and that is very improper for a woman to do so!" Ciel replied as he took his notebook out. "Honestly Trancy..." Alois laughed.

"Oh~ I guess you just prefer seeing my thighs, huh Ciel." Alois winked which caused Ciel to stutter and blush even harder. Before Ciel could manage a retort at the blonde, another Asian entered the room. He was certainly tall for an Asian too. Ciel mumbled under his breath and prayed he would get that tall one day.

"Ran Mao!" The Asian woman turned to look. Her lips barely twitched in an upwards motion. "Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you dear sister!" Ran Mao went over to the Asian man and hugged him tightly. Everyone in the classroom was severly confused. The man looked at the classroom and smiled. "Ah~ My young pupils!" His Chinese accent was barely audible. His hands were clasped inside the large sleeves.

"Are..you the teacher?" Eliian said as he sat down behind Ciel. Much to Alois' joy, someone else took the other seat next to Ciel. The man smiled.

"Why yes~ I am your English teacher! You may call me Lau." His smile widened. Alois raised an eyebrow.

"How could you be an English teacher if you're Chinese? How did you even become an English teacher for...England..." Lau simply kept the smile on his face.

"It's because I have known Sebastian for quite some time. He helped me pull some strings and voila!" Lau took his seat in the front. Ran Mao continued to stare at the students as she took her seat on Lau's lap. Alois raised both his eyebrows at the sight of this. _Very bold...I like them._ Alois thought as he smiled to himself. Ciel on the otherhand...was mentally scolding them for acting the way they were. Especially since Lau was a teacher! Ciel sighed and put his head into his hands. This was certainly a long day for the poor boy. Flamboyant teachers, teachers with indecent tendencies, another pesky blonde, and that one certain incident in the locker room with Alois...Blushing, Ciel sighed once again and felt a headache forming near his temples. He wasn't aware that Lau had decided not to teach and simple began to ask questions. "Hm,that young boy seems depressed about something..." Lau commented as he looked over Ciel. Alois chuckled.

"Rough first day." Alois said as he matched the China man's smile.

"Oh?" Lau asked as he rubbed Ran Mao's back softly. Lucky for Ciel that he couldn't see it. Alois then began to explain about the events during Halloween. Lau began to look more and more interested as Alois explained. Of course, he left out some details such as him dressing up as a maid and kissing Ciel. Ellian simply rolled his eyes and went back to studying for other classes. Alois felt pretty damn confident with himself now that the English teacher and some of his classmates thought Ciel and him were cool. The bell soon rang and Lau dismissed the class.

"Wait, we didn't do anything!" Ciel said before he left the classroom. Lau simply kept his smile and bowed. Ran Mao's golden eyes were still fixed on him. He could barely see the little smile she had.

"Oh, young Ciel." Lau took his hands out from his large sleeves. "Today was a day off. We shall learn tomorrow!" He patted and ruffled Ciel's hair a bit. Pouting angrily over his messy hair, Ciel simply nodded and left quickly. All he wanted to do at this point was walk in silence but of course, things never go the way he wanted anymore. Alois caught up to him and smiled.

"One more class and then we're done!" Alois said. Ciel sighed and simply nodded. "No Ellian either..." Ciel barely heard.

"I don't understand why you two constantly bicker all the time...And it's only the first day." Ciel quickly responded. Alois raised an eyebrow but kept that smile on his face.

"Don't know. We just clash is all." He giggled. "Oh! Before I forget, when should we schedule a tutoring session? I really do need help in math since it's not my greatest subject." Alois said with sincerity. Ciel was taken back a bit. Alois was being serious all over again and it really wasn't like him to be that way.

"Well, I guess when we begin our homework back in the room...I can be of some assistance." Ciel offered. Alois clapped his hands together and hugged Ciel.

"Oh! Thank you so much Ciel!" Thrown completely off guard, Ciel began to blush, stutter and make a complete fool of himself.

"I, um, well, it's, um..." Alois pushed him back for a bit then looked around. No one was in the halls so he quickly planted his lips onto Ciel's. Ciel quickly shut his mouth. His mind went blank once again. Without realizing, he closed his eyes and kissed back. Alois smiled into the kiss and broke it off. For a couple of seconds, Ciel just stared at Alois and wished to have his lips on his again. He didn't know he actually missed kissing the blonde. As weird as it sounded to him.

"My, my~" A male voice purred. "Wasn't that simply the cutest thing I've seen today~" Both boys paled in the face and turned around to see a man with long, bright red hair. His green-eyes twinkled behind his skull glasses as his smile grew with each passing second. "Oh, don't mind me boys. I was just...walking around!" The man giggled a bit like a fangirl.

"Um, who are you?" Alois said since he managed to find his voice first. "Don't tell me your another teacher..." The man pouted a bit.

"Of course I am a teacher here! A beautiful young lady like myself couldn't possibly just be here among these young kids without a reason!" He flipped his hair back dramatically. "Well, besides the attractive male teachers here..." The man laughed loudly. "Especially that Sebastian-" Suddenly, a huge ball smacked the man behind his head.

"My, my. That certainly is an introduction to the new students isn't it Mr. Sutcliff?" Sebastian said as he approached them.

"Sebby! That wasn't very nice of you to do!" The red-hair man whined. Even though Sebastian had a smile on his face, you could tell he was ready to murder this guy. "Maybe if you kiss it I'll feel better~" He winked at Sebastian.

"Haha. You certainly are the charmer, aren't you Grell?" The black-haired man said with a strained voice.

"Not to intrude but..." Alois said as Ciel stayed quiet. This is too much for the poor boy. "What class teacher are you?" Grell simply smiled.

"Art, of course! Beautiful people make beautiful artwork!" Sebastian put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"Yes. Mr. Sutcliff-"

"Grell!" Sebastian sighed as Alois giggled. Ciel was still stunned quiet. He never saw someone so red in his life besides Madame Red. Grell certainly made her look a little less feminine.

"Grell here is your art teacher...Even though he is holding up the whole class." Grell smiled and went to hug Sebastian.

"But I get to spend more time with you out here~!" Sebastian's smile grew more strained.

"Do you really want to start with me?" Grell immediately let go and walked into the classroom.

"Hm~ Not right now Sebby!" He winked again and blew a kiss at the other teacher. Ciel noticed the slight shiver that Sebastian did before he walked away.

"Yay! Art class!" Alois paraded in. Grell then stood on the table and clapped his hands loudly.

"Well hello class!" No one said anything. "Damnit, you're suppose to say hello back! You guys are rude!" Grell stomped a heeled boot on the table. Ciel walked in and paled instantly. _Oh dear God...what is with this school?_

"Haha, hello Grell!" Alois said happily. Grell smiled a bit.

"Thank you! Now, I expect everyone to greet me when I say hello goddamnit! Anyways, welcome to my art class! I hope we have fun getting to know each other~" He winked at everyone as Ciel kept shaking his head. Alois seemed to be having a blast with this teacher.

_Oh dear Lord...This school is certainly going to take forever to get through..._


	12. Chapter 11

Alois was holding the charcoal in his hand tightly as he tried to draw a basic outline onto the paper. His bright blue eyes kept looking at the paper then at the model then back at his paper. His tongue was sticking out from the corner of his mouth. Ciel was sighing as he started to feel his arm falling asleep.

"Can you hurry up already? I'm beginning to feel pins and needles in my arm!" Ciel exclaimed. Alois didn't reply and continued drawing. "Don't ignore me Trancy!" Alois rolled his eyes and took his time.

"No need to rush art!" He simply replied. Now it was Ciel's turn to roll his eyes. How long was this blond going to take? It's been…God knows how long! Sighing, Ciel was thinking about the past five months since he had nothing better to do. He couldn't believe it's been that long since he first arrived to this school. _How I managed to survive this long…_Ciel thought. He never thought he would get used to Trancy or Ellian. The constant bickering between the blonds was normal to him now. Maybe even a bit peaceful. But there was one little problem…Ciel began to suspect that he was growing feelings for Alois. How did he know? Well, every time he was alone with the blond he felt his heart quicken a bit. _Or maybe I have an odd heart condition._ He would constantly tell himself. Another reason was the constant need to be near him. Which isn't a problem but sometimes Alois would run off and Ciel would find himself wanting the company of that flamboyant blond. _Or maybe because I only have him as a friend…_Ciel countered. Shaking his head in frustration, Ciel heard Alois groan.

"What?" Ciel asked.

"You moved! It messed me up…" Alois sighed. "I might have to start all over again." It was hard for him to hide his smile but he sa Ciel dropped his jaw.

"All over again?!" Ciel exclaimed. Alois merely nodded. Truth was, he was finished with the drawing for a while. He just loved to look at Ciel space off. He looked so serious but childish at the same time. "Ugh. This is going to kill me Trancy." Alois giggled.

"I'm kidding!" Alois turned the canvas around. "I was done for a while~" He smiled. Ciel groaned loudly and put his arms down. He didn't even look at the picture yet.

"Finally! I don't know how much longer I would've lasted. How dare you not tell me!" Ciel glared at Alois.

"It was all fun and sport." He smiled and lifted the drawing higher. "Do you like it?" Ciel took off the shirt Alois made him wear and looked at it. His jaw slightly dropped at how detailed and well-drawn the picture looked. In a short amount of time, to draw a picture any way, the shading and details were correct. Walking towards Alois, Ciel kept staring at the picture.

"Is that…really me?" Ciel asked stupidly.

"No, it's Ellian." Alois rolled his eyes and smiled. "Of course it's you Phantomhive!" He giggled. "I guess you do like it since you're just oogling it." Ciel looked at Alois and nodded.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe you can draw that well!" Alois blushed at the comment. Ciel blinked and blinked at what he said. "I mean, well, you know…"

"Well, I kind of had Grell help me draw and stuff…" He put the drawing on the table. "Is it really that good?" Ciel simply nodded. "Well, _merci_." Alois smiled at him and kissed his hand. Pulling it back, Ciel blushed.

"Enough of that Trancy! We're not French!" Alois rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Phantomhive." Both boys began to walk back to their room while chatting the whole way there. Ellian spotted them from the distance and hurried to them. "Oh great. The devil is here." Alois muttered underneath his breath. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Devil?"

"Ciel!~" Ellian yelled as he skipped closer and closer to them. Ciel shivered and then facepalmed.

"Oh. Him." Ciel groaned. Time for more bickering. Ciel thought to himself.

"Ciel!" Ellian repeated as he stood before the two boys. "You have a letter!" He gave the small envelope to Ciel. The Milford waxed seal was on it. Raising an eyebrow, Ciel took it.

"Odd. Why is it coming from the Milford family?" Elllian paled a bit.

"Open it! Let's see what juicy gossip is in it!" Alois said excitedly. Ciel rolled his eyes at the boy while he managed to rip open the seal.

"Like there's going to be any…" Ciel began reading the letter. It was from Lizzy's brother, Edward. His angry script was scribbled all over the page. Apparently Lizzy has been missing for months already. Biting his lip, he quickly put the letter away.

"What happened?" Alois asked. "I didn't get the chance to read it!" He pouted. Ellian stayed silent the whole time.

"Apparently my fiancé has been missing for months already." Ciel said as he looked at the ground. Alois stopped smiling. "They were searching all over for her and even the police can't find her. I hope she's okay." Ciel sighed. Must that girl always get herself in trouble?

"That sucks a lot." Alois said. "I hope she's okay too." Ciel looked at Alois. "Hey, I might be slightly jealous but I don't want her dead or anything." He said with a blush. Ciel blushed back. Did he give him a strange look or something without realizing? Anyway, that was actually sweet of him.

"Ha…Ha. Yeah. I-I hope she's okay too!" Ellian said nervously. "But I'm starving, let's see if there are any snacks in the lunch hall." He tried to run off. Odd. Ciel raised an eyebrow. Everyone knows there are never snacks at this time of day. Before he could say anything, a group of boys ran past them.

"I heard it was over there!" One boy yelled excitedly.

"Are you sure? You said that at the last hall turn!"

"Shut your trap and just follow me! See? All the others are running over there too!"

"What the hell is going on?" Alois said as he put a hand on his hip. Ciel shrugged while Ellian nervously bounced from side to side.

"Only one way to find out I guess…Hey!" Ciel yelled after the running Alois.

"Hurry up slow poke!" Alois laughed behind him. Groaning, Ciel began to run after him. This was going to kill him for sure. He hated running and he was never good at it because of his asthma. Ellian began to follow them both as Alois began to run next to Ciel. Following all the boys, they managed to find a big group of them clustered together. Ciel was completely out of breath and tried to slow his racing heart. Damn that Trancy for making him run. "Whoa." Alois simply said.

"W-What's going on?" Ellian asked.

"Everyone, please dismiss from this scene immediately! There is nothing to see here." A strong, familiar voice boomed. Ciel tilted his head.

"Sebastian?" He began to push the boys aside to get closer. Alois called out behind him and began to follow but Ciel paid him no attention. When he finally got to the front, he stepped in something wet. Looking down, he saw his foot was surrounded by red liquid. His mind slowed down the things around him. Was this…Alois cursed loudly behind him. It sounded so far away but so close at the same time. Ciel was stepping in…blood. Tons of blood. Alois pulled him away but not before Ciel managed to barf a little. Alois covered his eyes and hugged him closely to his chest.

"Why did you look?!" Alois scolded him. Before them was a gruesome scene. Blood was puddled all over the floor and splattered all over the beautiful white walls. The angel sculptures smiled as blood covered their smiling faces. The unfortunate boy laid scattered all over the place. An arm was on one side, a leg across the floor, head attached on an angel's body…

"You boys better clear out." Sebastian said coldly. Alois looked at him defiantly.

"What the hell happened here?" Sebastian simply smirked.

"A murder. What else Trancy?" Ciel had his eyes shut but the words floated in his head. Murder? Why would someone get murdered here? "If you must know, I'll tell you a little secret." Sebastian came closer to them. "This isn't the first time and it mostly likely won't be the last. Alois widened his eyes.

"W-Why do you say that?" Sebastian said nothing and patted Alois' head affectionately.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>I DIDN'T FORGET THIS STORY! Hi guys :D How have you been? Sorry about that. I finally ended senior year and got most of my university stuff out of the way w Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! I'll be sure to update as soon as possible!<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

As Sebastian began to walk away, Alois stared at the man's back. Something wasn't right here. Why would there be a murder? Why here and why now? Ciel was still in Alois' arms, trembling in fear. He was in a complete state of shock, not really seeing that sort of gruesome image for years. Not since his parents passed away. Alois held on to him and tried to guide him away. The crowd pretty much has cleared off by then. It was only them two. Ellian disappeared somewhere. Nothing made sense to both of them right now.

"C-Ciel, we best go back to our room…" Alois suggested. Ciel looked at him with wide doe eyes. It made Alois a bit nervous. He never saw Ciel like this. He was always the stronger one, or rather the more stable one. With a slight nod, Alois guided Ciel back to their room. The walk was in silence. No one wanted to talk about it but it haunted the air around them. There was so many questions that needed to be answered. Who was that boy? Why him? Why that way? Where was Ellian? As Alois opened the door, he made sure Ciel was resting on the bed comfortably. Ciel's large dark blue yes stared at the ceiling. Alois has no idea what was going through his mind but he knew it was best not to ask. Sighing, he sat on the edge of Ciel's bed and studied the situation. Things were getting interesting. It certainly didn't help that Sebastian was acting strange. His smile was too sneaky; too full of secrets to be ignored. It puzzled him. The whole situation with Ellian wasn't helping either. He just slipped out of the crowd without saying a word. Alois put his head in his hands and sighed. "Too much." He muttered to himself. He just wanted a normal day with Ciel. For once. The blonde knew trouble was brewing and he certainly didn't want Ciel getting hurt from it.

"Alois?" Ciel said quietly. Alois turned and looked at him. "Can you come over here?"

"Why?" Alois furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. Ciel quickly grew annoyed and sighed.

"Just get over here Trancy." Ciel spat out. Slowly, Alois got on the bed and crawled over to Ciel. Before he could say more, Ciel pulled him down and snuggled up to him. "I just need someone here right now." He whispered sadly. "I want to forget for a while." Feeling his breath on his neck, Alois blushed a bit and nodded.

"I'll be right here." Alois whispered back. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. As much as Alois wanted this, it made him sad. Ciel only wanted this because he needed comfort. Obviously, he was the only person around. Alois wanted Ciel tp be held in his arms lovingly. Not like this…Alois moved till he was right next to Ciel and opened his arms. A blush crossed both of the boy's pale faces as their bodies came together in a small cuddle. Ciel buried his face in Alois' chest and sighed.

"You're very warm." He whispered. Alois simply nodded, not sure how to go about this whole situation. It felt weird being this close and this intimate after what they both just saw. "Can we stay like this for a while?" Ciel asked. Alois wrapped his arms around the skinny boy and smiled sadly.

"Yes, if you want." They didn't look at each other nor did they say anything. Silence engulfed them but it wasn't suffocating. Surprisingly, it was relaxing. For a while they didn't have to worry about anything; no school, no murder; no Ellian. Nothing. Ciel was resting his head on Alois' chest. He could hear the steady heart beat pounding in his ear. It was melting away every thought he had in his mind. His eyes were beginning to close but he felt Alois move. Alois was beginning to cramp up due to the position he was in but also, he pulled Ciel up more gently. Confused, the smaller boy looked, clearly not happy with being moved.

"What are you doing Trancy?" He asked. Alois simply smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Ciel didn't know what to do but he leaned in as well. _God, what are you doing?_ He thought once he felt the other's lips on his. Alois pulled them closer and tilted his head a bit. Ciel felt his whole face heat up but couldn't stop himself. Wrapping his arms around Alois, he pulled them as close as possible. Shocked, Alois tried to put some distance between them but it wasn't working. Ciel was determined to keep them close. With that delightful note in the blonde's head he pulled away only to nibble on Ciel's lower lip. Breathing heavily, Ciel opened his mouth slightly, just enough for Alois to slip his tongue in and play with Ciel's. Both boys were now red in the face and losing breath quickly. They never realized how much both of them craved this. It's been months since something like this happened. Alois' hands began to roam just as Ciel's hands were clinging on to Alois. How much closer could they get? Both of them stopped long enough to catch their breath. Panting, they looked at each other; very confused about this whole situation. Ciel looked down to their tangled legs. Did he really like Alois or was this a desperate need for affection and human contact? Alois was pretty much the only one that gave him a lot of attention in any sort of way.

"Ciel?" Alois asked gently. Looking up, Ciel realized he couldn't look Alois in the eye anymore. "Is something wrong?" Before Ciel could tell a small white lie, they heard a knock on the door. Turning their heads quickly, they felt their hearts race as they realized the current state they were in. They tried to detangle themselves from each other but wound up falling on the floor. Alois laid on his back, trying not to move since he hit his head pretty hard. Ciel was right on top just as the door opened.

"Ciel? Alois? Are you guys okay? I heard-" Ellian opened the door and walked in. Both boys had messy hair and looked at Ellian like frightened deer on the road. He froze in the spot and drank in the scene before him. Ciel tried to talk but only stuttered words were falling out.

"It's- Um, well, This is…" Alois smirked mischievously. Grabbing Ciel, he planted a small kiss on him.

"It's exactly what you think it is Ellian, old chap." As he stood there gapping angrily, he inhaled and tried to relax. Ciel looked at Alois and quickly scrambled off of him.

"Is there, um," Ciel cleared his throat and tried to make himself look presentable. "Anything you needed?" Ellian exhaled and smiled brightly. Walking near Ciel happily, he nodded.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to get dinner with me!" Alois got up and rolled his eyes.

"Don't we already do that?" He asked in annoyance. Ellian ignored Alois' annoyance and continued on.

"Yes, but it's still nice to ask! I have manners unlike some people…" The taller blonde squinted his eyes at Ellian and scoffed. He wanted to say something, it was on the tip of his tongue but Ciel looked at Alois and knew he had to stay quiet. With a huff, Alois let it go. Ellian clapped happily. "Let's go then!"

"Now?" Ciel asked. He looked at the clock and realized it was nearly six in the evening. Did time really fly by that fast? Without letting anyone reply, Ciel said, "Let's go. I am famished…" Alois dusted himself off and made sure he was on Ciel's right. Ellian followed after them, knowing something happened. Something he wished didn't happen. As they chattered in front, Ellian was thinking. He hadn't made a move in months. After the whole incident earlier, he didn't know what to do. Ellian wanted to comfort Ciel but he got lost in the crowd. He never saw anything like that before. Thinking about it now just makes him sick to his stomach.

"Ellian, you okay? Look a bit green in the face." Looking up, Ellian say Alois raise an eyebrow. They arrived to the dining hall. Ciel looked on with concern.

"Oh, ah, yes. I'm fine." He forced a laugh. "Just thinking is all." Alois shrugged and walked into the hall with both boys behind them. There wasn't a lot of people for once. It was close to empty; a few boys scattered here and there, looking sullen. Alois felt uncomfortable but tried his best not to show it.

"At least we don't have trouble looking for somewhere to sit." He said. Ciel looked down and nodded. He wasn't enjoying the atmosphere in here. As they continued to get their dinner and settled in, Sebastian crept his way into the hall with Claude right behind him. Alois noticed immediately as those golden eyes mesmerized him. Ciel looked up and noticed. Sebastian gave him a sly smile as he walked closer and closer to their table. Ellian panicked but Alois nor Ciel saw.

"Guys, I think we should leave." Ellian whispered.

"And why is that Ellian Milford?" Claude asked.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Evening." His smiled grew. Alois remembered that smile all too well. He was hiding something. Ellian tried to seem calm but couldn't find himself to do it.

"Is there anything you need here?" Ciel asked casually. Claude fixed his glasses and was about to answer but as always, Sebastian cut him off.

"Yes, we need to speak to Ellian for a while." Claude sighed in annoyance.

"Is he in trouble or something?" Alois snickered. The look on Claude's face made him clear his throat.

"In fact, he is." Clause said. "He's not who he claims to be."

* * *

><p>I know what you all are thinking. FINALLY! Haha. Sooo sorry. College life and what not...I didn't forget about this I swear! :] I hope you enjoyed. Review please~ I miss the feedback from you lovely readers!<p> 


End file.
